


you reveal all my layers (and coat them with new colors)

by blankcamellia



Series: 会者定離 [2]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Baking, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Valentine's Day, Whipped Cream, includes slight spoilers from 会者定離, shut up i know it's summer, they lick a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: He doesn’t know if it was the right choice to agree to help Taiga bake a cake for Valentine’s Day, considering he’s the one who’s going to the grocery store at 10 p.m. to buy the missing ingredients but Taiga rarely asks him for this kind of help, he figures it's okay.Extra story to 会者定離 (from start to end and again) set in February.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: 会者定離 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792204
Kudos: 14





	you reveal all my layers (and coat them with new colors)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Hokuto!!  
> I struggled with this piece of writing (and procrastinated it for a week lol), but I guess it's better than nothing and you all seem to like them doing stuff together so here you go LOL
> 
> YAT-TUS suggested baking cakes together, I realized I never included Valentine's in 会者定離, so...  
> Blame Niña for the cream (jk ilu♥)
> 
> Can be read as a standalone, but I'd suggest reading the main fic!!

He doesn’t know if it was the right choice to agree to help Taiga bake a cake for Valentine’s Day, considering he’s the one who’s going to the grocery store at 10 p.m. on his way home from work to buy the missing ingredients but Taiga rarely asks him for this kind of help, he figures it's okay. 

Even if he's not sure he's ready to expose their kitchen for the mess Taiga is going to create. 

He picks up eggs, flour, sugar, and some other ingredients he noticed they were low on earlier, some fresh berries to decorate the cake with, as well as a package of baby tomatoes for Taiga too. 

When he arrives back to their apartment, he sees Taiga on the couch, and he tiptoes over gently, seeing how the older has fallen asleep. He brushes a strand of hair away from Taiga’s face, earning a small whine, obviously wanting more of that touch, and it makes Hokuto smile, pressing a kiss to his hair before he heads over to the kitchen.

He proceeds to put away the ingredients, gently closing the cupboards and fridge to not wake up Taiga, and he wonders if he should wake up the older or just carry him to bed because they’re not going to get any cake baking done tonight anyway, especially not if Taiga is going to be half-asleep during it.

He kneels by Taiga’s side, watching him as he sleeps for a moment, seeing how the usually focused and determined face is now so soft and relaxed. The lines on his face are more apparent but it’s only proof of how hard he’s working and doesn’t dull his beauty at all, at least that’s what Hokuto thinks. Taiga has always been blessed with amazing genes, and Hokuto tries his best to let the other know how absolutely gorgeous and stunning he is, even when words are not enough. He knows that Taiga is very well-aware of his own looks, his heritage, and how good he looks, but Hokuto also knows that all the compliments he gets don’t really matter. It only matters if Hokuto is the one saying them. 

And he knows he should be saying it more often but it’s hard.

Taiga’s hand finds the hem of his sleeve in his sleep as if he knows Hokuto is there by his side and Hokuto can’t help but feel his skip a beat. It’s so innocent and pure but also so heartbreaking at the same time. Taiga doesn’t want to let go of Hokuto, and Hokuto doesn’t want to admit that he doesn’t want Taiga to leave and go abroad, which is ultimately the reason why he’s having such a hard time opening himself fully to Taiga. 

He really doesn’t want to admit he wants Taiga to stay because Taiga might just do it. It’s just easier to try to live in the moment and not think about the future sometimes.

When Taiga tugs at his sleeve again, he decides it’s better to just pick him up, and the older shifts comfortably in his hold as he carries him to their bedroom. 

“...Hokuto?” Taiga yawns as Hokuto pulls the blanket over him, waking up slightly. 

Hokuto runs a hand through Taiga’s hair before leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Hey there sleepyhead,”

“What time is it now?” Taiga’s still a bit groggy, and Hokuto thinks it’s adorable how he tries to orient himself by searching for Hokuto blindly, so he makes it easier for his poor, sleepy boyfriend, and sits down the edge of the bed. 

“It’s almost 11 p.m., you can go back to sleep,” he replies, stroking Taiga’s hair still, trying to make the older snuggle back beneath the covers. “I’ll be right back,”

“No, don’t go,” Taiga throws himself around Hokuto’s waist, successfully hindering him from getting up from the bed. “Stay a little longer,”

He finds it’s ironic how easy it seems for Taiga to say the words he can’t seem to say and admit, but he stays nonetheless. He can’t say no to Taiga after all. 

“You’re going to crush my thighs if you fall asleep on them, you know,” he says jokingly, knowing more than well how much his thighs can withstand, and a sleeping Taiga is far from that limit. 

Taiga shakes his head into his legs and sides, and it almost tickles but Taiga is cute, so he’ll let it go for now. Especially cute when he’s sleepy and his brain to mouth filter is totally gone.

“Don’t wanna,” 

He lets Taiga snuggle close until he hears the other’s breath even out before he strips quickly to join Taiga in the bed. Even after living together for real for a month, it never ceases to amaze him how right it feels to fall asleep by Taiga’s side. 

When morning comes, he promises himself that he’ll give Taiga all the attention he wants, in any way possible. He thinks Taiga deserves to be a bit selfish, after all, it’s Hokuto who’s holding them both back.

* * *

“Tai, don’t put in all of the flour— “ Hokuto starts as he sees Taiga scoop up a heap of flour, wanting to tell him to add it in parts, but Taiga is faster and proceeds to drop everything in at once. “ — at once…”

“It said ‘ _add a cup of flour?_ ’” Taiga raises his eyebrows at Hokuto, thoroughly confused and covered in flour, despite wearing his pink apron. He pouts when Hokuto puts a hand on his hip and judges him for a second.

“The rest of the instructions said ‘ _in parts’_ but we didn’t get that far,” He sighs, internally thinking it’ll end up in a disaster but at the same time, they don’t often (may he say, never) do this together, and Taiga is cute, so he’ll put up with it for a while. Worst case, they have one edible cake and one disaster. “But it’s okay, it won’t affect the cake really,”

“Are you sure?” The way Taiga asks him hesitantly is adorable really, and even among puffs of flour while he’s turning the flour into the dough, Hokuto can see the little worry of fucking it up on his face.

“It’s alright,” he smiles as he leans forward to wipe off some flour from Taiga’s cheek, watching how the other scrunches his face, almost sneezing because of the flour. 

They manage to survive without any major incidents, even putting the cake in the oven, until Taiga knocks a leftover cup of sugar onto the floor, and Hokuto is ready to resign and let his boyfriend manage it all on his own.

Taiga stares, genuinely confused, at the mess on the floor, still covered in flour, cake dough, butter stains, cacao powder, and egg residue, then back to Hokuto, who gives up and sighs. Some things never really change. 

“Come here,” he says, holding his arms open wide, and Taiga gets it immediately, shuffling over to wrap his arms around Hokuto, who pats his head reassuringly, despite having messy hands. They could always wash it off later. “Okay?”

He doesn’t know what he’s asking permission for, but he asks it anyway, and Taiga gets it without asking too, nodding at Hokuto before leaning up to meet him in a kiss. It tastes like flour and sugar, and everything Hokuto wants at the same time. 

Taiga relaxes into the kiss, forgetting the earlier mess about the cake, flour, and sugar, his body automatically responding to Hokuto’s because this, him and Hokuto, is something he knows. Feeling Hokuto’s fingers tangle into his hair, bringing their mouths even closer, and he lets out a small gasp when Hokuto slides his tongue in. The cake they just made might end up sweet but it won’t ever match up to how Hokuto tastes. It’s a taste he never gets tired of. 

Hokuto lifts him up on the counter as Taiga holds his face close, continuing to kiss him as much as he can. Let Hokuto keep him breathing, keep him alive, keep him hoping because they won’t be able to do it later. Savor all the feelings he has now, all the feelings Hokuto gives him. 

They break apart for air but it doesn’t take long until Hokuto is back on Taiga’s skin, breathing hot on his neck, licking it clean from flour and dough, nipping on the fair skin, and he doesn’t even think twice about it. This is what they do the best at after all, and it makes them grow closer, with every touch, every kiss, every moan, and every mark. 

The taste of Taiga on his tongue is making his whole body shiver, and it’s something he knows how to control, something he can admit out loud and clear what he thinks about because the way Taiga makes him feel when they touch is undoubtedly amazing. No one else makes him feel like this.

He almost purrs against Taiga’s jawline when he kisses along it, smiling when Taiga hums approvingly, moving slowly up to his cheekbones, making sure he kisses and licks his face clean. Taiga doesn’t seem to mind the excessive attention at all, until Hokuto’s back on his lips, nipping lightly on them, and it’s all it takes for the older to feel impatient. 

Taiga grabs at his apron, untying the band around his neck, letting it fall, sneaking his hands down his chest to unbutton what he can reach, sighing happily when he can feel Hokuto’s skin under his hands. 

“Impatient… “ Hokuto whispers in between kisses but he doesn’t mind really, and Taiga shuts him up with a deep kiss as he runs his fingers over Hokuto’s chest, trying to feel as much as he can, making him gasp into the kisses. Overwhelming. 

He tries to remind the other about the cakes, but Taiga isn’t listening, too busy making sure Hokuto feel every touch he leaves, miss every second they’re apart, and crave more and more.

They don’t get further than getting the apron fully off Taiga before Hokuto’s phone rings, and the cakes are done. He turns the oven off quickly, gives Taiga another long, deep kiss before leaving him to take out the cakes. Taiga whines when he leaves him hanging, already missing his warmth but he doesn’t move from the counter, only reaching out to play with Hokuto’s hair that he can reach. 

“Careful,” Hokuto says as he throws the oven mittens off, returning to Taiga as fast as he can. Taiga can feel the heat from Hokuto’s fingertips from taking out the cakes, making him shudder at the sensation. 

Taiga wraps his legs around Hokuto, pulling him as close as he can, smiling when he feels the familiar, hardening shape against his legs. He proceeds to successfully pull off Hokuto’s shirt, leaving the apron hanging around his waist above his pants. 

Leaning down to lick off some remaining flour stains on Hokuto’s neck and he’s mildly irritated at the fact he can’t lick him clean because Hokuto’s not as messy as he is. 

Hokuto can feel the slight pout against his skin when Taiga nibs around his Adam’s apple, leading him to ask Taiga what’s wrong. He tilts Taiga’s head up with a finger, brushing his thumb over his lips, already so red and swollen.

“Wanna taste more of you,” Hokuto raises his eyebrows slightly, not really surprised at Taiga’s honest mouth but he didn’t expect him to be upset about that, leaning in to try and kiss the pout away. 

Then, he gets an idea, which makes him flush slightly at the thought of it but he figures it won’t hurt.

“Hey Tai, get the cream from the fridge,” he says when Taiga tries to go back to attacking his exposed skin. Taiga blinks at him, confused for a second before he slowly gets it. He lets Taiga slip off the counter, effectively loosening Taiga’s apron in the process, watching him with dark eyes as he fetches the can of whipped cream from the fridge. 

“Are you sure?” Taiga asks, obviously very excited at the idea but still wanting to confirm it, even if it’s Hokuto’s idea. 

“Hush, it’ll be hot,” he whispers back in a husky voice, untying his apron and throwing it on the kitchen island. 

It’s probably one of his less thought through plans but the way Taiga’s eyes shine with a mischievous glint and smile only makes him more worked up. He hops up on the counter where Taiga sat before, spreading his legs so Taiga can easily fit in between them, leaning down to kiss him deeply again, almost smashing their lips together in desperation to taste more of him, almost making him drop the can.

Taiga hums into his mouths as he lets his free hand roam over his naked chest, feeling the distinct muscles beneath, obviously enjoying himself again, and Hokuto feels the same, doing his best to hold back a loud moan as Taiga’s fingers feel heavenly on him. Brushing over his abs, back up over his nipple, then down his side, following the dip on his hip, closer and closer to his crotch, only to let his hand continue down his thigh instead. He feels the familiar throbbing build up between his legs as Taiga continues to linger dangerously close to his hardening member. 

It doesn’t even startle him when Taiga pops the can open, pushing him back slightly, enough for him to look into the eyes, licking his lips. It startles him though when Taiga sprays the first cream onto his skin, right on his collarbones, the cold substance a stark contrast to his hot skin, and Taiga wasting no time to lean down to lick it off him. 

He gasps when Taiga flicks his tongue against him to lap up the last drop of cream before going up to kiss him. He sees how there’s a bit of cream on Taiga’s chin leftover, not hesitating to lick it off. 

“You’re right, it’s hot,” Taiga admits with a moan, licking his lips as he sprays another round of cream down Hokuto’s chest, all the way from between his pecs down to his abs. “And I hate your abs,”

Which Hokuto knows is a lie because if there’s anything he knows about Taiga, it’s the way he reacts to his abs. He’s about to call him a liar when Taiga drags his tongue through the cream, slowly licking him clean, spending extra attention to his abs. 

He feels his cock throb with each time Taiga’s tongue traces a new line on his skin and almost regrets this idea because Taiga will never stop. His muscles bunch and his hips twitch, and he can feel Taiga’s smile against his skin, clearly content Hokuto is reacting to his ministrations.

Taiga drags it out as long as he can, or as long as the cream lasts until Hokuto starts to audibly whimpers from his touches. He doesn’t want to beg but he’s close to doing it, already overly sensitive from Taiga’s throughout cleaning. Hokuto gasps when Taiga grips the waistband of his pants and slides them down along with his boxers to let his erection spring free. 

He’s shamelessly throbbing hard and leaking already, and Taiga takes that as an invitation to coat his hand in the remaining cream before wrapping his exquisite hand around it. He lets out a low groan when Taiga starts to pump him up and down slowly while running his thumb over the sensitive tip, coating his shaft with the cream. 

Taiga keeps his focus on Hokuto’s face though, watching him intently with his head thrown back, eyes shut, neck exposed, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows, and his lips slightly parted as he breathes heavily, trying to take in all the sensations at once. To Taiga, Hokuto’s more than just gorgeous. He’ll never get bored looking at Hokuto, and every minute, every second with Hokuto only makes him more stunning. He shouldn’t be the one saying it, but sometimes he wonders how fucking lucky Hokuto was to get genes like this. So damn unfair. 

When Hokuto’s hand tangles in Taiga’s hair, the older knows he got to pick up the speed a little, dropping his head down to suck a faint mark on the inside of Hokuto’s thigh before lowering his mouth on him. The way Hokuto breathes out a groan of pleasure makes Taiga smile around him, earning even more of those sweet, arousing sounds as he licks his shaft, swirling the cream around, mixing it with his saliva, and it should taste weird, but Taiga’s too worked up to even care about the taste, too busy making sure he doesn’t miss anything on Hokuto’s cock.

Hokuto tightens his grip on Taiga’s hair, tugging on it like he always does when giving him a short warning that he’s close, and Taiga hums around him, vibrations going through his whole body. He hears how Taiga’s rustling beneath him, assuming he’s sneaking a hand down his own pants, relieving himself. 

His cock twitches, last warning before Taiga pulls him out just enough to catch his release with an open mouth, some of it landing on his cheeks. He doesn’t get to see it, but he hears it through his hazy state when Taiga strokes himself to completion. 

It’s always captivating to see Taiga swallow his release, another sight he’s never getting tired of, and he tries to focus when Taiga wipes his thumb over his lips as if he’s downed a really delicious meal. He reaches up to wipe away some of his release and leftover cream from Taiga’s face gently, smiling at the way Taiga leans into his touch like a cat. 

He pulls Taiga back into a gentle embrace, kissing the side of his head as their breathing synchronizes and calms down. He glances at the resting cakes, rolls his eyes at the fact they used up all the cream, but still, it was worth it.

“I think we might have to buy new cream… “

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
